spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Pandecybel/brudnopis2
Wiki tipsy You're a part of the wiki! When you first see a wiki, it doesn't seem like it could possibly work. If anybody can come along and change things, then how can the information be trusted? Doesn't it just get vandalized, or fall into chaos? Once you start participating, you see that that "weakness" is actually a wiki's greatest strength. Sure, anybody can add anything -- and then everybody else gets to proofread it, and fix mistakes. Information that looks suspicious can be verified. Vandalism is almost always fixed within minutes. It's possible for someone to post errors, or nonsense -- but over time, the best wins out. If you're reading these words, then you're a wiki editor. If you see a problem on one of the pages, don't roll your eyes and complain about it. Just fix it! Załóż konto ' ' and create a user name -- it'll help you (and everybody) keep track of your contributions. It's possible to post anonymously on this wiki, but be advised that anonymous posters are treated more skeptically. If we can see the pages you've added to, then we'll be more impressed with you, and more likely to trust. You're also invited to post your name on your user page -- either your full name, or just a first name and an initial. It's not required, but it helps everyone get to know you and trust you. Show your sources Other readers should be able to verify the information that you post. Cite episode numbers wherever possible, and give sources for quotes. If you find information in a book or on a website, tell us the title or the URL. If it's clumsy to put that information in the article, then add a "References" heading at the bottom of the page. Behind the scenes information is especially important to source; we don't want to spread unfounded rumors. Active Talk Pages When you post a question on an article's talk page, you can list it in Category:Active Talk Pages by adding a talk box. Just add this template to the top of the article page: -- that'll automatically add a box pointing people to your question, and it'll list you on the Active Talk Pages. You can browse through that list to find other ongoing discussions. History tab Nothing is ever lost on a wiki! You can see all of the changes that have been made to a page -- and who made them -- by clicking on the "History" tab at the top of any page. Podpisuj się pod swoimi wypowiedziami Gdy wypowiadasz się na stronach dyskusji to pamiętaj, żeby zawsze się podpisywać na pomocą czterech tyld: ~~~~. Zamiast wpisywać te tyldy ręcznie możesz skorzystać z przycisku nad oknem edycji http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200903.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png. Link sanity Only link a name the first time it's used on a page. Please don't link every single capitalized word -- it makes the page confusing and messy. Przesyłanie i wstawiane plików Kliknij na Prześlij plik na lewym panelu nawigacyjny, aby przesłać obrazek. Możesz dodać swój obrazek za pomocą kodu: :thumb|300px|Podpis pod twoim obrazkiem. Obrazki, które wstawiasz do treści stron nie powinny mieć więcej niż 300 pikseli szerokości. Pliki powinny mieć również określoną licencję. Kategorie You can put an article into a category by adding this code: Category:YourCategory . You can change the way the article is alphabetized within the category like this: Great Radish Race, The. Before you create a category, check the to see if there's a similar category that already exists. If the category doesn't exist yet, then adding that code will create the category. Be sure to add some text to the new Category page, or the link from your new article won't work properly. Linki zewnętrzne Możesz dodawać linki do innych stron poprzez wklejenie adresu strony i objęcie go nawiasem kwadratowym ([]): http://www.google.com. Będzie to wyglądać następująco: http://www.google.com Możesz również dodać opis tego linku poprze dodanie spacji i po znaku spacji napisanie tegoż opisu np. Strona główna Google. Będzie to wyglądać następująco:Strona główna Google. No shopping links Please don't add links to Amazon or other commercial sites. It's nice to help other users of this wiki to find the cool products that are available, but we don't want to look like we're trying to sell things. We also don't want to open the possibility to people posting sponsored Amazon links, or links to their own Ebay store. If a product is currently in print and available, you can note that in the article. If that inspires a reader to buy the product, then they can find it on Amazon. Ustaw swoje preferencje There's a lot of useful stuff on your . You can change your display so that links show up as blue or red words, without the underlining. You can also change your time zone, and the number of items you see on the Recent Changes page or the Category list. Skróty klawiaturowe Istnieje kilka przydatnych skrótów klawiaturowych służący do poruszania się po stronach: Alt-T : Strona dyskusji strony Alt-E : Edycja strony Alt-H : Historia strony Alt-R : Ostatnie zmiany Dealing with vandalism Vandalism isn't much of a problem on a wiki, because everybody has the power to fix it when they see it. Kontakt z administratorami See for a list of admins on any wiki. If you have questions or comments about the wiki, you can leave a message on an admin's talk page. Check the for more information on contributing to this wiki! :The first revision of this page was written by User:Toughpigs from Muppet Wiki. Kategoria:Pomoc